Bloody Sapphire
by EdwardsLamb621
Summary: The night is dark and deep but can you escape it? If you fight hard enough? That is what this young soul hopes for, to be free of her fear- her hunger. And when she meets a certain golden-eyed boy and dark-haired wolf, it may just be possible.
1. What have I Become

Bloody Sapphire

**Prologue**:

Screams tore across the night, falling upon the ears of the wild, fading into a quiet sob. The young women couldn't see, couldn't breathe, couldn't think. She just wanted to die and end this horrible pain. The burning sensation ripped through out her body. It filled her lungs and rushed to her throat. There was an incredible urge to drink. She didn't understand this new craving that filled her body. She felt weak but strong, confused but completely aware, she heard things she has never herd before, and smelled things that she could never have imagined.

She woke up suddenly, the burning a distant memory, and saw a pale, and amazingly beautiful, man standing over her. She didn't know what was going on, or why she was here, but she realized what he was going to do. He was ripping her clothes off.

"My beautiful, my mate," he rasped in a heavenly, torn voice. "I have been longing for this moment for nearly four centuries." The man's tone was deep and violent.

Her first instinct was to scream she couldn't get it out. It took a split second to realize this but then the burning in her throat took over. She leapt up, shoved him into the wall and ran.

**Chapter One:** What have I Become

It has been twenty-five years since I arrived at the west coast and for some reason… my mind is telling me to go on a long distance hunt. There has always been a feeling, a feeling that I couldn't control. Always telling me that I'm going the wrong way and telling me that I need to stop, turn around, and change my life. Though most vampires craved the warm scent of human blood, my heart didn't want it. I couldn't figure out what I wanted, but the ruby red gleam in my eyes scare me. It's exhilarating, but it still scares me.

I finally listened to myself and went on my hunt. The closer I got to Canada the more my heart would kick in. I dashed across the forests, the mountains, not knowing where I was headed, feeding as I pleased.

I continued wandering. My skin prickled, subconsciously aware of the danger, when I heard an ear-piercing howling. Then an overwhelming scent that burned my nose and clouded around me. I didn't have to breathe but it was still choking me, filling me with instinctual rage. The sound of the beasts snarling came closer and closer, surrounding me.

I leapt away but I was completely unprepared for this fighting style- where _I _was being hunted. I was surrounded by a pack of _dogs_. Massive dogs. There were five around me, each baring its teeth. Who would pounce first, I couldn't tell. I was to focused on the brown-furred wolf in front of me. Our eyes locked and my breath sucked out of my lungs.

I didn't know what was going on but I saw my future, and I knew this creature would be part of it. My instincts said I needed to stay away from this mysterious creature but my dead, cold heart seemed to beat, seemed to tell me otherwise.

"Who are you?" I said, my voice a bit strained from disuse.

"We are the protectors. You're on our land. Either you leave now or we will rip you to shreds and burn you," the biggest black wolf snarled from behind me.

I turned around, back to the brown dog I had locked eyes with as he shifted. His eyes were shining the brightest.

"Come on, Sam, obviously she's new around her. Take it easy on her," he said softly as if he were trying to be respectful. Like he was talking to the leader of the pack.

"I see how it is, Jacob Black." There was a certain venom in this voice I couldn't place. "Your willing to defend this… this blood sucker you don't even know, and risk the chance of destroying the pack." Sam, the big black wolf, padded forward, his eyes never leaving me.

"Sam, you know it's not like that." Jacob Black sounded torn. I knew instantly his heart belonged to this pack, and it made me sad. "I don't know what's happening but… for some reason I feel that I- that we can trust her. Though her eyes… are this shade of red, of the evil vampires, like blood… " He paused as if he couldn't understand his own thoughts. "There is something different about her. Its like, she's telling me she's torn. I don-"

I interrupted Jacob, the words spilling from my mouth. I was surprised I could remember words after not speaking for so long. "I do have the ability to share my thoughts with others. And people do what I want when I tell them to." Though I wasn't completely sure of who I was or even what my purpose was, I knew that I couldn't stand to stay this way anymore. I knew I had to trust this, this dog that stood before me.

"I have not come to harm you wolves. I am only here to hunt, but I do not know what brought me here and I do not know what exactly I am hunting. My senses tell me that there is something… someone that I am here to find, someone who can help me learn about who I am." I paused awkwardly, realizing the other wolves still throbbed with hostility. "I-I won't hunt humans in this land if that is your wish… Sam. I know that I can last without sustenance, at least for a while."

The black wolf seemed uninterested. "Like I said, you have two choices. Either you leave now or we will kill you," the alpha growled angrily. "This is our land and if I ever see you here again, I will not give you a second chance! Blood sucker." The very sight of my red eyes seemed to fill him with protective rage.

My heart fell. My instincts had been denied. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you." I turned to look at the brown wolf, Jacob. He let out a pained sigh. _I wish I could help you. What should I do?_

I wrenched my eyes away, took a deep breath, even though it was pointless, and began to run.


	2. Juniper, how I got here

**Chapter Two: **Juniper, how I got here

There is this familiar scent in the air, not that of the dogs but of a vampire. This scent wasn't quite the same as the vampires' scent I have faced in the past. It's new and... clean. My curiosity took over and I couldn't help but to trace where the scent was coming from.

There was a big house in the middle of the woods. It was beautiful almost like how my house was when I was human. Though my human life was a distant memory I remember the way my house looked.

It was a light-green shaded, two-story house. Secluded from any other humans. I never really learned what is was to be human. My life was always quiet. I never had friends or family. My parents were never home and when they were they were beating me. The last thing my mother and father said to me was, "Juniper, you are the worst thing that has ever happened to us. I don't know why we didn't let you die. You shouldn't be here, we never loved you and that won't change."

That was the last time I ever saw there faces. I wanted to make them happy even though they screwed up my life. I ran away that night. I figured that it was the least that I could have done to save their lives.

***

The smell was growing stronger. Then there he was the most beautiful man I have ever seen. It just hit me, he's the one I have been looking for.

"Hi. I... am sorry to have bothered you." Still in shock from this mans radiant beauty.

"I can assure you that you have not disturbed me." A smile stretched across his face. "I'm Edward Cullen," he said in a strong yet sensitive tone.

His voice was so wonderful. If it were possible for me to blush and my heart to race, they would be. "I'm Juniper." There was a slight shyness in my voice. His presence made me so nervous.

"Its very nice to meet you. I have been waiting for you. My sister Alice saw you coming."

"It's nice to meet you as well. So your sister Alice can see the future? Do you have any special talent?"

"I do. I can read thoughts, and thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?"

"I heard you say that I was the most beautiful man you have ever seen," he grinned.

"Oh… I'm sorry." This is the most awkward thing that has ever happened to me, but not much happens when your on your own.

"Don't be. Its not your fault I can hear your thoughts. That reminds me, do you have any talents?" he said softly, with a curious tone in his voice.

"Well, I can control people's actions and I am barely able to read people's minds." There's no way I can be as accurate as him.

"It's really not that hard to do, it just takes concentration and relaxation. I can't read everyone's thoughts though. It's really frustrating." An impatient and

aggravated vibe went through his mind.

"Who can't you hear? If you don't mind me asking. I really don't want to be a pest about it."

He paused for a moment. Trying to gather his confused thoughts. I started picking up what he was going to say before he said any thing. That was the good thing about hearing others thoughts. You can change the subject before it got too intense.

"There is this girl named Isabella Swan. She's new in town. She just moved into Forks about two weeks ago. I don't understand. She's the only one that I can't hear."

That would be pretty frustrating. "So is this Bella girl some thing special to you? Is she mortal?"

"She's nothing to me. Just some girl who I can't read. And that's frustrating the living daylights out of me. That's making it hard for me to stay away from her. But, yes, she is human."

He slowly walked off and I followed. As I walked through the door of this house I could feel the others' eyes on me. I turned to look at a short, small, brown-haired girl they called Alice. She was gorgeous. I love the color of her eyes. They are a light-golden honey color. As I stared at her, this unexplainable feeling of hope rushed through my body. Those eyes were going to save me.


	3. GoldenHoney Eyes

**Chapter three:** Golden-Honey Eyes

I have become friends with the Cullen's. I think Edward and I have a connection, I heard him thinking about it. The rest of the Cullen's are also nice and I have become close but there's something different about Alice. Although they all have the same colored eyes there's something different about hers and I cant figure it out. I have been staying with them and every day I see something about Alice that I have like the same features. Its weird.

"Hello Esme. I'm about to go hunting would you like to join me?" I said as politely as possible.

She chuckled at my question. "I'm sorry dear but we do not hunt the say way you do. You see our family calls our self's vegetarians. We only hunt animals. That's how come our eyes are this golden-honey color."

Esme's eyes matched her petite figure and short choppy brown-layered hair. "Is it easy? To be a _vegetarian?" _I questioned.

"Its hard when you first start but over time it gets easier. We could help you and maybe you could start school at Forks High School, With our kids." Esme had a very helpful tone to her voice.

"Esme I would love nothing more than to be like you and get rid of the monster living in me. I want to be part of a family and belong somewhere."

"Than its agreed. Today will be our first hunt."

"Thank you very much. Thanks again for letting me stay with you."

"Its my pleasure. Are you ready to go?"

"Sure! Lets just go alone, please."

"Of course and I can tell u like Edward but we can talk about that later" She laughed out loud.

The trip was pretty easy considering I have hunted before. The only difference was that it took more blood to satisfy my thirst and the blood had a different taste. Though there was more blooded needed for me to be full, my non-existent heart felt good. I was happy and felt good about who I was, better yet what I was. I liked the feeling of not killing a human. Most of all I liked the feeling of knowing I would be able to be with Edward someday hopefully and him not having to be disappointed of me for killing a human. I knew there was no way I could be with him and still kill people. When he could control his thirst and I couldn't. Wow, it's a good thing Edward didn't join us because he could hear my thoughts. I laughed out loud.

"What's so funny Junie?" you can tell Esme was confused.

"Edward." I giggled, "wait… did you just call me Junie? I like it."

"Yeah, I did. I wanted you to feel like you have a family because you do now." she was so loving, " did you just say you were laughing at Edward?"

"Yup, but its nothing important just a random thought."

" Oh, okay then. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, that was fun and I feel great thank you again I don't know how many times I can say it."

She just laughed as we ran home. We ran faster than any human could so I'm sure they couldn't see us. I wouldn't know I haven't seen a vampire run before, well not from a human perspective.

We got back to the house and there was he was_. I wish Edward were mine. WAIT stop thinking he can hear you. No shhhhhhh he can hear that to. Oh Juniper, shut up. _He started laughing.

"Well maybe we can arrange something, shall we."

"This is why I don't like you hearing my thoughts." We both laughed.

"So what do say?"

"I say if I could blush I would be, And that would be amazing."

Just then the door bell rang. Which was very strange for the Cullen house. I decided to answer the door but Edward wrapped his arms around me and let Emmit get the door. He just walked in the room when the door bell rang. He answered it and there was a letter sitting on the porch addressed to me. Emmit picked it up and handed it to me. Then he realized that Edward was holding me and he started laughing.

"Way to get the girl bro." Emmit said mockingly.

"Oh shut up Emmit. Don't be jealous I'm with Edward not you." I started laughing. "You no I'm just joking Emmit" I smiled. Every one started laughing until Rosalie walked in looking mad I think she heard me. Even though I can read minds I cant really read hers, but I knew Edward could. So I looked at him hoping he would show me if she was mad. He look so serious and I got scared. All of a sudden she started laughing, "got you."

"Not funny rose." I whispered trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. Oh and congratulations on him." she hinted towards Edward.

"Thank you, but y is it so surprising?" I questioned.

"Well you see Edward has been around for awhile and hasn't been able to find the one, his soul mate. Alice saw you coming and told Edward that she saw you in his future. That's why he asked you to be his girlfriend so soon. He's only known you for three weeks."

"Oh, I see." I was still partially confused.

"Alice also saw that girl, Bella, in his future and I'm much happier he chose you. I really don't like her. She's very nosy and she wants to be a vampire. Why would some one chose this life?"

"I don't know who would but I don't mind this life, especially now that I found Edward and the rest of you."

"And we love you to." Esme decided to fill me in.

"Yes I agree." Edward agreed.

I can't wait to start my new life, with my new boyfriend, and soon to be family.


End file.
